The invention relates to a driver alerting system, and more particularly to a driver alerting system used to alert an operator of a vehicle such as a driver of the condition of loss of attention due to the use of a portable communication terminal such as a cellular telephone.
In recent years, cellular telephones have come into widespread use, with many people using such devices in trains, inside various buildings, and in vehicles.
In the Japanese patent laid-open patent application publication H10-42371, there is a disclosure of an apparatus for limiting the use of a cellular telephone as a means of solving problems arising from such use.